drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Hammer der Götter
Der Hammer der Götter (amerik. Originaltitel: Test of the Twins) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1991. Der Hammer der Götter ist der fünfte Band der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Die Zwergentorkriege finden auf der Ebene von Dergod ihren blutigen Höhepunkt, als die Armeen der Bergzwerge und der Hügelzwerge aufeinandertreffen. Zwergenheld Kharas, der treu seinem Schwur gegenüber Hochkönig Dunkan auf der Seite der Bergzwerge kämpft, ist voller Entsetzen über all das Töten zwischen Verwandten. Schließlich wirft er seinen Streitkolben fort. Er sucht die getöteten Söhne des Hochkönigs und macht sich mit ihnen auf den Rückweg nach Thorbardin. Kaum dass er sich vom Schlachtfeld entfernt hat, wird er Zeuge, wie die magische Festung Zaman in einer gigantischen Explosion vernichtet wird. Die Druckwelle stürmt minutenlang auf Kharas ein, und als sein Blick sich endlich klärt, muss er erkennen, dass beide Armeen, wie durch einen Hammerschlag des Gottes Reorx, vernichtet worden sind. Tatsächlich haben aber der Versuch Raistlin Majeres, ein Portal zum Abgrund zu durchschreiten, und die gleichzeitige Aktivierung eines Zeitreisegeräts durch seinen Zwillingsbruder Caramon Majere die Explosion verursacht. Tolpan Barfuß und Caramon Majere finden sich nach ihrer Reise durch die Zeit an einem eigenartigen Ort wieder: Alles ist von grauem Schlamm überzogen, schreckliche Blitze toben über dem toten Land. Sie steigen in eine Senke hinunter. Es ist sehr heiß und warmer Regen geht auf sie nieder. Beide haben das Gefühl, die Gegend zu kennen. Schließlich begreift Tolpan, dass sie - wie beabsichtigt - nach Hause zurückgekehrt sind. Dennoch will er an diese schreckliche Schlussfolgerung nicht glauben. Während sie den vertrauten Pfad hinabsteigen, der ins Tal und nach Solace führt, versucht Tolpan, sich einzureden, dass dieser trostlose Ort nicht seine Heimat sein kann. Schließlich biegen sie in Totenstille um die nächste Biegung. Vor ihnen liegt ein leerer Platz, auf dem möglicherweise einmal etwas gestanden hat. Caramon und Tolpam entdecken ein Massengrab mit unvollständig verwesten Toten, doch erst als Caramon seinen Hammer mit dem wackelnden Kopf findet, beginnen sie beide zu glauben, dass sie tatsächlich nach Solace zurückgekehrt sind. Weinend bricht Caramon zusammen. Tolpan sieht sich um und entdeckt einen Obelisken, auf dem Tikas Name eingraviert ist - und ihr Todesdatum. Am Fuße des Obelisken, halb im Schlamm begraben, finden Caramon und Tolpan eine weitere Leiche. Es scheint Caramon selbst zu sein. Caramon begreift, dass sie zu weit in die Zukunft gereist sein müssen: Der Obelisk nennt das Jahr 358 als Todesdatum, doch aufgebrochen sind die beiden aus dem Jahr 356. Unter einem umgestürzten Vallenholzbaum suchen Caramon und Tolpan Schutz vor dem hereinbrechenden Sturm. Regen und Hagel peitschen das zerstörte Land, Blitze toben. Als der Sturm schließlich nachlässt, entdeckt Caramon eine neue Sternenkonstellation am Himmel: Ein Stundenglas. Die Konstellationen des Paladin und die der Takhisis sind noch da, allerdings sind sie an neue Stellen gerückt. Caramon glaubt nun, dass Raistlin erfolgreich bei seiner Herausforderung war, der Kampf gegen die Götter aber noch immer tobt. Er beginnt, sich eine Krücke für sein verletztes Bein anzufertigen. Mit dem magischen Zeitreisegerät brechen sie zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth auf, weil Caramon Par-Salian um Hilfe bitten will, zu Raistlin in die Hölle zu gelangen. Sie finden sich am Saum des Waldes wieder, wo sie die verstorbene Bupu entdecken. Schließlich machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm. Doch die Bäume im Wald greifen sie an und versuchen, sie zu zerreißen. Erst als Caramon sich als Raistlins Bruder zu erkennen gibt, lassen sie ihn und Tolpan passieren. In vollkommener Dunkelheit durchqueren sie den Wald, der als einziger lebendig zu sein scheint in einer toten Welt. Als Caramon Par-Salian anruft, er möge ihnen ein Zeichen geben, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befinden, ertönt ein schrecklicher, nicht enden wollender Schrei. Schließlich erreichen die beiden den Turm. Zunächst glauben sie, der Schrei sei von einem der beiden Eingangstore gekommen, welches in nur einer Angel umherschwingt, doch als Caramon es berührt und es daraufhin zu Boden fällt, ertönt der Schrei dennoch erneut. Hoch oben in seinem Turm befindet sich Par-Salian, von der Hüfte abwärts in eine Marmorsäule verwandelt, und krümmt sich unter Raistlins Folter. Dieser hat ihn das Ende der Welt mit ansehen lassen, als Rache dafür, dass Par-Salian ihn dem schwarzen Fistandantilus ausgeliefert hat. Nun soll er auch Raistlins letzten Kampf gegen Paladin bezeugen - und damit das Ende der Welt. Ebenso wie Astinus, der Chronist, welcher an Par-Salians Seite die letzten Stunden Krynns aufzeichnet. Er prophezeit Raistlin, dass er Herrscher einer toten Welt sein werde, da das Böse nichts erschaffen kann. Er werde einsam und verzweifelt bleiben, bis er schließlich seine eigene Existenz verschlingen werde. Raistlin wendet sich dennoch dem Kampf gegen Paladin zu. Als er den obersten Gott des Guten besiegt hat, will Astinus den letzten Band seiner Chronik zuschlagen, doch jemand hält ihn auf. Es ist Caramon. Tolpan und er haben es durch den Turm geschafft. Sie sprechen mit Astinus und Par-Salian, dem Caramon die Schuld an seinen und auch an Raistlins Qualen gibt. Caramon will erneut in der Zeit zurück reisen, um dieses Mal tatsächlich zu verhindern, dass Raistlin die Welt zerstört. Da schlägt eine Flammenkugel in den Turm ein und setzt Par-Salian in Brand. Mit seinen letzten Worten teilt er Caramon mit, dass er verhindern muss, dass Raistlin aus der Hölle zurückkehrt. Lord Soth sitzt auf seinem Thron auf Burg Dargaard und schmiedet Pläne. Er lässt sein Leben vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen und die Einsamkeit seiner untoten Existenz, in die erst Kitiara Uth Matar wieder einen Sinn gebracht hat. Schließlich entscheidet er, Kitiara zu verraten, um sie - tot - an seine Seite zu holen. Tanis, der Halbelf trifft in Palanthas ein. Er hat eine dringende Einladung zu einer Unterredung im Tempel des Paladin erhalten, die, wie er meint, von Elistan stammt. Als er das Tempelareal betritt, erscheint aber zunächst der Dunkelelf Dalamar, der sich ihm anschließt. Gemeinsam suchen sie Elistan in seinen Gemächern auf. Tanis ist erschrocken, als er sieht, wie krank der Kleriker ist. Schließlich gesellt sich auch Astinus, der Chronist, zu ihnen. Dalamar offenbart, dass er es war, der sie zusammengerufen hat. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass ihre Befürchtungen sich bewahrheitet zu haben scheinen: Raistlin ist erfolgreich gewesen. An einem anderen Ort erlangt Raistlin das Bewusstsein zurück. Zunächst glaubt er sich gestorben und in den Armen seiner Mutter, doch dann erkennt er, dass er sich tatsächlich im Abgrund befindet. Crysania ist bei ihm und er selbst ist wieder so, wie er es vor seine Reise in die Vergangenheit gewesen ist: Zerbrechlich, mit Stundenglasaugen und goldener Haut. Obwohl seine Magie verschwunden zu sein scheint, macht er sich gemeinsam mit Crysania auf die Suche nach Takhisis. Dalamar berichtet Tanis von den bisherigen Ereignissen um Raistlin. Auch dass Kitiara sich mit ihm verbündet hatte, um ihren Bruder aufzuhalten, erzählt er. Doch nun hat er erfahren, dass Kitiara einen Großangriff auf Palanthas vorbereitet - um ihrem Bruder die Stadt zu Füßen zu legen und ihm ihre Truppen zur Verfügung zu stellen, sobald er siegreich zurückkehrt. Tanis will wissen, woher Dalamars Informationen stammen. Er erklärt, er habe sie von Lord Soth erhalten, der sich Kitiaras Plänen entgegenstellt, um sie tot an seine Seite zu bringen. Raistlin und Crysania kämpfen sich durch den Abgrund. Dabei quält Takhisis Raistlin mit Visionen und Ereignissen aus seiner Kindheit. Crysania beschützt Raistlin, während er hilflos ist. Lord Soth berichtet Kitiara, Dalamar habe sich entschieden, nun doch auf Seiten Raistlins zu kämpfen. Kitiara ist von seinem vermeintlichen Verrat tiefer getroffen, als sie es zugeben will. Soth schlägt ihr vor, Palanthas anzugreifen. Nachdem sie einen Plan ausgearbeitet hat, stellt sie diesen ihrem Befehlshaber vor. Sie erlangt ihre gute Stimmung zurück, als sie sich vorstellt, wie sie die aufgereihten Ritter von Solamnia im Turm des Oberklerikers, welcher den Weg nach Palanthas bewacht, überrumpelt. Sie beschließt, ihren Befehlshaber zum Abendessen zu sich zu holen. Tanis, der Halbelf, spricht bei Fürst Gunther Uth Wistan auf Sankrist vor. Er unterrichtet den Großmeister von Kitiaras Plänen und bittet ihn, die Streitkräfte im Turm des Oberklerikers zu verstärken. Gunther ist zunächst skeptisch, doch schließlich stimmt er zu. Raistlin und Crysania reisen durch eine Hölle, welche die Oberwelt widerspiegelt, zur Heimat der Götter, wo sie Takhisis herausfordern wollen. Während Raistlin an Stärke gewinnt, wird Crysania immer schwächer. Bilder und Feinde aus seiner Vergangenheit suchen ihn heim - er begegnet seinem ersten Meister, Fistandantilus und dem Dunkelelfen, gegen den er während seiner Zauberprüfung antreten musste. Crysania trägt die Kämpfe für ihn aus. Fürst Gunther und Tanis versuchen, Herrscher Amothud von Palanthas davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Verteidigung seiner Stadt erneut notwendig ist. Da wird Tanis zu Elistan gerufen: Der Kleriker liegt im Sterben. Tanis findet den Tempel und seine Kleriker in stiller Trauer vor. Garad führt ihn zu Elistan, an desses Seite Dalamar wacht. Elistan übergibt Tanis ein Schreiben mit der Bitte, es an Crysania weiterzureichen, sollte sie ihre Prüfung überleben. Sie soll das nächste Oberhaupt der Kirche sein. Als Tanis Elistans Räume verlässt, entdeckt er am Eingang des Tempels einen alten Magier, der Einlass begehrt. Es ist Fizban. Tanis sorgt dafür, dass er zu Elistan vorgelassen wird, damit er ihn auf seiner letzten Reise begleiten kann. Crysania und Raistlin finden sich in einer Gerichtsverhandlung wieder: Sturm Feuerklinge klagt sie der Hexerei an. Tanis ist der Richter, Flint Feuerschmied der Gerichtsvollzieher und Tolpan Barfuß der Verteidiger. Unter den Zuschauern sind mehrere Verwandte und alte Freunde von Raistlin, darunter Kitiara und sein Vater, Tika Waylan und Laurana Kanan. Die Verhandlung erweckt den Eindruck eines Possenspiels, doch schließlich werden Raistlin, dessen Magie erneut versagt, und Crysania zum Tode auf dem Scheiterhaufen verurteilt. Erst als Raistlin Crysania auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen sieht, kehrt seine Magie mit aller Macht zu ihm zurück. Er erkennt, dass er selbst es war, der die Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit herbeigeholt hat, dass er selbst es war, der das Aussehen des Abgrunds gestaltet hat. Plötzlich sind all die Menschen fort - nur ein geschwärzter Holzpfahl bleibt, an dessen Fuße eine schwer verletzte Crysania nach Raistlin ruft. Doch er verbannt sämtliche Erinnerungen an sie aus seinem Gedächtnis und lässt sie zum Sterben zurück. Crysania begreift, welches Leid sie in ihrem Hochmut über sich, über die Welt und letztendlich auch über Raistlin gebracht hat. Vor dem Tempel des Paladin sinnt Tanis über Fizbans Worte nach, die Liebe müsse die Antwort sein, doch der Halbelf kann in diesem Fall dem alten Magier nicht zustimmen. Dalamar tritt zu ihm. Er erläutert, er habe Elistan aufgesucht, um eine Schuld zu begleichen, denn Elistan sei zu ihm gekommen, als Raistlin sehr schwer krank gewesen sei. Dalamar berichtet auch von dem Portal zur Hölle und seinem Plan, Raistlin aufzuhalten. Er sagt, es werde schwer sein, aber man habe ihm genug angeboten, um es zu versuchen. Schließlich prophezeiht er, es werde am nächsten Tag keinen Sonnenaufgang geben - der Kampf zwischen Raistlin und Takhisis habe bereits begonnen. Raistlin trifft mit Takhisis zusammen. Sie bietet ihm eine Gelegenheit, den Krieg zwischen ihnen aufzugeben - er könne zu Crysania zurückkehren und gemeinsam mit ihr sterben. Anderenfalls werde Takhisis ihn besiegen, ihn aber für alle Ewigkeit am Leben erhalten, um ihn an Körper und Geist zu foltern. Raistlin schlägt ihr Angebot aus und fordert sie auf, den letzten Kampf zu beginnen. Dalamars Warnungen bewahrheiten sich: Der nächste Tag bricht ohne den Aufgang der Sonne an. Tanis wird zum Turm des Oberklerikers gerufen, wo Fürst Gunther die Stellungen der Ritter verstärkt hat. Er rechnet mit einem Angriff durch eine Fliegende Zitadelle. Diese erscheint auch, auf Wolken getragen und von bösen Drachen umschwärmt, doch sie greift nicht an. Sie fliegt über den Turm hinweg und wendet sich direkt nach Palanthas. Tanis eilt mit Khirsah nach Palathas, um die Menschen dort zu warnen. Im Hause des Herrschers angekommen, verlangt er, Amothud und Dalamar zu sprechen. Mit dem Dunkelelfen diskutiert er Kitiaras Pläne. Sie gehen beide davon aus, dass sie im Schutz des Angriffs versuchen wird, der Turm der Erzmagier zu erreichen, um dort Dalamar in den Rücken zu fallen und ihren Bruder willkommen zu heißen. Sie überlegen auch, was sie gegen Lord Soth ausrichten können, aber weder von den Magiern noch von den Klerikern, die in ihrem Glauben zu jung sind, können sie Hilfe erwarten. Dalamar kehrt zum Turm zurück. Tanis überbringt die Nachricht von Kitiaras Angriff an Amothud und Sir Markham, dem Befehlshaber der Ritter in Palanthas. Letzterer beginnt sofort damit, sich zu betrinken. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, schreibt Tanis einen Brief an Laurana. Er übergibt ihn Charles, Amothuds erstem Diener, mit der Bitte, ihn nach Silvanesti zu überbringen, wo Laurana sich aufhält. Dalamar tritt erneut auf ihn zu. Er hat ein magisches Silberarmband aus dem Turm mitgebracht, welches dem Träger Schutz vor Magie verleiht, auch gegen den Todeszauber Lord Soths. Tanis nimmt das Armband an. Er trifft sich zu einer weiteren Besprechung mit Fürst Gunther und Sir Markham. Dort setzt er durch, dass er selbst, angetan mit dem Armband, das aufgrund seiner dunklen Magie keiner der Ritter tragen kann, gegen Lord Soth antreten wird. (...und so geht es weiter...) Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Raistlin Majere, Magier der Schwarzen Roben *Crysania von Tarinius, Klerikerin des Paladin *Caramon Majere, Krieger aus Solace *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender *Tanis, der Halbelf, Held der Lanze *Dalamar, Lehrling von Raistlin Majere Antagonisten *Takhisis, Königin der Finsternis, oberste Göttin des Bösen von Krynn Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Kharas, Held der Bergzwerge *Bupu, eine Gossenzwergin *Par-Salian, Oberhaupt der Weißen Roben und der Versammlung der Magier *Astinus, Chronist von Krynn *Lord Soth, Ritter der Schwarzen Rose *Kitiara Uth Matar, Drachenfürstin der blauen Drachenarmee *Elistan, Kleriker des Paladin und Oberhaupt der Kirche des Guten *Garad, ein Kleriker des Paladin *Rosamund Majere, Raistlin Majeres Mutter *Gunther Uth Wistan, Großmeister der Ritter von Solamnia *Theobald, Raistlin Majeres erster Meister *Fistandantilus, Erzmagier der Schwarzen Roben *Liam, ein Dunkelelf *Amothud, Herrscher von Palanthas *Charles, ein Diener im Haushalt von Herrscher Amothud *Fizban, Magier der Weißen Roben *Sturm Feuerklinge, Ritter von Solamnia *Otik Sandal, Wirt des Wirtshauses Zur letzten Bleibe *Tika Waylan Majere, Heldin der Lanze und Caramon Majeres Ehefrau *Gilon Majere, Vater von Raistlin und Caramon *Laurana Kanan, Prinzessin der Qualinesti *Flint Feuerschmied, ein Hügelzwerg *Khirsah, ein bronzener Drache *Sir Markham, Ritter der Rose erwähnte Charaktere *Dunkan, Hochkönig der Bergzwerge *Onkel Fallenspringer, ein legendärer Kender *Wills, getreuer Gefolgsmann von Gunther Uth Wistan *Flusswind, Häuptling der Que-Shu Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Legenden der Drachenlanze